


Spooktober day 27 - Summoning ritual - Grimmjow x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bloody Mary - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Summoning Ritual, alternative universe, and a jerk, grimmjow is a jock, jumpscare tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 4





	Spooktober day 27 - Summoning ritual - Grimmjow x Reader

_“Bloody Mary - Bloody Mary - Bloody Mary. Chant that three times in front of a mirror and she will appear to kill you.”_ You tried to deliver your urban legend as convincingly as possible, but you were met with the laughter of your fellow students. 

_“c’mon y/n you don’t really believe in such bullshit now do you?”_

You raised an eyebrow looking at your blue-haired roommate.  
 _“No I don’t, Grimmjow, but y’know, it could be fun to try it out, to see if no big-mouthed meatbrains would back out because they are terrified in the end?”_

You got nothing but a cocky grin in response. _“Challenge accepted. Let’s see if we get haunted and killed.”_

And thus, after the party was over and you and Grimmjow went back to your dorm, instead of each of you going to your separate bedrooms you went to the shared bathroom instead, pitch blackness only broken by the light of your cellphone to make sure neither of you would fall over something. You know, so the urban legend wouldn’t cause any accidental actual injuries. 

You turned off the flashlight, putting your phone down and stood next to Grimmjow, both of you facing the mirror. You both took a few seconds to get your eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once that was done you looked at him through the mirror, seeing that he was doing the same, a sly grin on his face. 

“ _ready_?”

He nodded, chuckling at the hint of fear in your voice. Even though you were sure this is a hoax, there was a little voice in the back of your head trying to stop you from doing this.

_“Bloody Mary”_

Your voices were in sync even though neither of you were counting down. They echoed off the bathroom walls and sounded even more eerie in the dark. 

“ _Bloody Mary”_

You had to resist the urge to grab Grimmjow’s hand. Undoubtedly he’d scoff at you, and there would be no end to the mockery that would follow, so you refrained from actually doing it. But the urge was so big, you felt so uneasy and the need to just seek some kind of protection was overwhelming. 

_“Bloody Mary”_

As expected, nothing happened, and Grimmjow flicked on the light, not wasting a single second to laugh at your terrified expression, eyes wide even though the sudden light would’ve made anyone flinch. Then he went silent, eyes just as wide and stopped looking at you directly, a spot right next to your left ear and you felt your blood run cold.

You were frozen in place, unsure whether to speak up or turn around, each option seeming terrifying, and shut your eyes slowly as you turned around, afraid of what you might spot there. You opened your eyes and let out a blood curdling scream when you were suddenly grabbed from behind. 

“ _GRIMMJOW YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME”_ you slapped his arms, but his grip on you was too strong as he was laughing so hard. He was never gonna let you hear the end of this. 

_“oh y/n you knew this was horseshit from the beginning, you should’ve seen your face.”_

You rolled your eyes, angrily making your way to your bedroom. You’d be able to laugh with it later, but not yet now, for now you were just pissed off, heart still racing from the adrenaline. 

So when you heard him calling out your name a little later, you didn’t even move from your bed, pretending to be asleep. When the lights flickered and an unfamiliar smell crept up your nose, you ignored it all, making a mental note to address it tomorrow when you’ve had some sleep. 

But when the door opened and there was an unfamiliar figure in a long dress staring at you as you squinted to see who’d invade your room in the middle of the night, your heart got racing again and the voice in the back of your head told you in a condescending tone that your fight or flight instinct had been right after all. 

Too bad that you now had nowhere to run. 


End file.
